Not Cool
by silencer06
Summary: In high school Sakura wasn't popular. Will it be the same in college? I don't think so. Friends, boys, and enemies. They're all here. Sasusakusai triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Not Cool

**Not Cool**

High School

Sakura had sometimes wished that she was more like the past years top of class student. It wasn't that she wanted to look like her. It was just sometimes Sakura wished she didn't have to work so much harder to keep her perfect scores. Tenten had always had perfect scores and she had still had time to go to parties and hang out with people.

In other words, Tenten had been popular. Sakura had been the school nerd. Tenten was funny. Sakura was weird. Tenten was perfect. Sakura was a wannabe genius.

Sakura had been sad she never really met Tenten. She had been fairly certain that Tenten would have understood her better than anyone else. Unfortunately, due to difference in schedules, and social times (not that Sakura had any), the two never really met. Sure Sakura had seen Tenten. But they were both busy. Sakura had been certain that no matter how good of friends they may have became she still would've just taken Tenten down to nerd level too.

Sakura had already been accepted into an elite college. All she had to do was graduate and that was due to happen momentarily. Sakura was simply happy that she had managed to make it through high school with fewer scratches and/or emotional scars than many.

On the other hand she Sakura had decided that once she got to college she would be different She would have friends, if not popular friends then friends that were considered normal. Sakura had decided she would go to every party she was invited to. She was going to chill out some. She had decided to make her college years different than her high school years.

Sakura was going to change. She was going to change big time.

8D

Sakura ran her hand through her hair for the umpteenth time. It was long though not as long as most of the girls. Sakura after all had gone through a short hair phase when she was in junior high. But that didn't matter. What mattered was she was about to walk onto the stage to receive her diploma from her school's principal and people would be looking at her. Her and her horrible pink hair and pale skin. In other words she was nervous. Very… very… very nervous.

The principal called her name and she walked onto the stage praying she looked more confident than she felt. Which she was pretty sure she didn't.

She accepted her diploma and made her way back off the stage. Once the ceremony ended Sakura didn't stick around to socialize. In fact she left immediately. It wasn't as though she had any friends.

Her one and only friend Ino went to another high school. However Ino would be going to the same college as her. And so would Ino's boyfriend Shikamaru, who had graduated top of Ino's class… even if he was lazy.

In any case, Sakura left. She hadn't even bothered to tell her parents the date of her graduation. What good would it have done considering her parents were almost always out of town and didn't give a care about their only daughter. So she simply decided that while they were away she was going to pack her items and head off to college. It wasn't like they would care and even if they did it wasn't like they could do anything. After all Sakura was 18.

She had paid for everything she was taking with her. Her clothes, her sheets, and her books… well you get the picture. Sakura owned everything. Her parents would probably be happy to be rid of her anyway. To them she was just some little minor detail that they constantly had to make sure was still working out okay. In other words, they just considered her one big problem.

In any case she figured since they were gone right at that moment she should start packing. She was going to college a few days ahead of Ino in order to, well, get away from her parents (1). She sort of wished that she was going after Ino or even just with Ino because honestly she was afraid of the idea that there could be other people there she would have to socialize with. She knew for a fact that she was in no way, shape, or form a socializing type person.

But necessity called her to get the heck out of her parents house and far, far, far away. The only thing she did plan on doing was leaving a note with her cell # and the college she was going to that told them not to worry because it was all paid for. She hated herself for being so generous when really she just wanted to get them out of her life but she was just too much of a goody-goody, she supposed.

Part of her just prayed that she would be able to go around unnoticed until Ino showed up with Shikamaru. The other part of her, however, really hoped she would be able to find some friends who wouldn't judge her because she was top of class, or because she had pink hair. Even though she highly doubted both the former and the latter. But she was sure once Ino got there things would be better. At least she honestly, sincerely, with all her heart hoped so.

But then again as great as Ino was she certainly wasn't a miracle worker. And Sakura knew she would need a miracle worker in order to make herself less… ugh and more… cool. So she started packing her things on the hope that maybe she would be able to make friends and if not Ino would stick with her anyway. Ino always had. Ino had stuck up for her against the cool crowd at Ino's school and the cool crowd from Sakura's crowd, at the same time. Sakura was certain college wouldn't change anything, at least not too drastically.

As Sakura began to pack her cell phone rang. She looked to check out who it was and her cell didn't recognize the number. Neither did Sakura, however she did know that it was a cell number. It was odd that she could tell but she could. In any case, she figured it was just Ino whose parents had probably gotten her a new cell for graduation picked up.

"Hello?" she asked just to make sure the person she was dealing with was in fact Ino. It wasn't. In fact, it was a guy. She definitely didn't recognize the voice though.

"Hello, I am Sasuke Uchiha. Is this Sakura Haruno?" the voice more stated than asked the second part.

"Yes…" Sakura said carefully. "Can I help you?"

"I am calling you from Konoha University to tell you that I will be showing you around. What day will you be arriving?" he asked.

Sakura paused in slight shock. "I'll be arriving next Friday," she replied finding that it was dreadfully easy to talk to this guy over the phone even though he didn't sound all that friendly.

"Alright then I will see you then. Wear a lot of blue because you're in the blue dorms."

"Okay. But I really don't think you'll miss me… I kind of have an extremely noticeable and unusual hair color."

"Okay, well, you're the only blue showing up that early so don't worry about trying to find me. There's a bench right inside the eastern entrance. I'm guessing you know which entrance that is?"

"Yes."

"Just go sit there. I'll find you. Or I may already be there. In any case, you don't need to go wandering around to get lost," Sasuke, said.

"Alright."

"Good-bye."

"Good-bye," Sakura replied before hanging up her cell.

She began packing again. She had been told that she would be sharing a dorm with four other girls. However she didn't really know who they were. She really wanted one of them to be Ino however unlikely that was to happen.

She pulled out her yearbooks collection. She had always got a yearbook just so she could remember all the people she would ever need to avoid in her entire life. She began flipping through one. For some reason she stopped on the page that had Tenten on it, below Tenten's picture in bold letters were the words: '**Tenten Uchiha. Valedictorian,(and a whole lot of other things that won't fit here. (see page 56 for more info.)**'

Of course it wasn't Tenten's achievements that caught Sakura's eye it was her name. She had known the name Uchiha had sounded familiar when Sasuke had said it. She wondered if they were related… or if it was just a coincidence. She supposed she would be able to find out later. And if not… it really wasn't her business anyway.

Sakura closed the yearbook as her cell rang again. This time the number told her that it was Ino.

"Hey girl! You ready to start a whole new life?" Ino all but shouted.

"Definitely. But you're never going to believe this. I just got a phone call from some guy a KU (2). He asked me when I was showing up and told me he was supposed to show me around. And then he told me to wear a lot of blue because I'm in the blue dorms. You gotten any phone calls like that?"

"Yeah. Some girl, I think she said her name was Temari. She said she wouldn't be showing me around but she was calling me to ask when I was showing up and that someone named Sasuke, or Lee-Anna would be showing me around. And I'm in the blue dorms too! OMG that totally just made our chances of being roommates go so much higher."

"Yeah. I wonder who is going to be in our dorms though. I mean since there will four other girls in our dorms. That means five girls in one dorm. That's a lot of people."

"Yeah. Listen I'm going to be heading over two weeks after you as planned. So if we're not in the same dorm room we can talk to some people and see if we can change that. But look, I've got to go; Shikamaru said he wanted to take me somewhere. And before I go you didn't send me an invite to your graduation party."

"I'm not having one."

"Oh well, you had better show up at mine girly. It's tomorrow from five to eight. Don't forget. And you know where my house is."

"Alright Ino. I'll be there. All I'm doing is packing anyway."

"Lots of love."

"Lots of love," Sakura replied before once again hanging up her cell.

Sakura began packing again. She set aside a few items she needed to make sure not to pack. Her toothbrush (she would need it), her hairbrush (she would need it) and few changes of clothes (she would need them) and Ino's graduation gift. That was it. Everything else she either packed to go with her, or packed to go into storage.

**End of first Chapter**

Authors notes:

For some reason this school allows people to stay all summer as well as through the school year. Don't ask, I don't know.

KU is short for Konoha University

I hope you like my story. I've never done a Sakura based type story. To be honest I'm a little nervous on how it will turn out. But I think I have a pretty good idea so maybe it will be okay. Thanks, please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Cool

**Not Cool**

First day at College

Sakura was a nervous wreck. She had just arrived at KU grounds and was getting ready to walk onto the campus. She walked through the eastern entrance and saw the bench that Sasuke had told her about. There was no one in the area. She felt tempted to turn and bolt back to her car, back to her house and call Ino and tell her to come over because she was afraid. But her desire to be a new her caused her to go sit on the bench. After a careful analysis that it wasn't wet or going to fall apart, of course. Sakura was the target of many cruel pranks such as that and she wasn't about to fall for one on her first day as a college student.

And especially not wearing the outfit that Ino had given her as a graduation gift. And boy was it blue. A light blue t-shirt with dark blue design, and a skirt that was the same color as the dark blue with the design in the same light blue as the shirt. It was obvious that it was supposed to be an outfit.

Not even five minutes later a boy wearing a dark blue jacket, a lighter blue shirt and khaki pants showed up. He sat down next to her. "You're Sakura Haruno," he stated.

"Yes," she said trying to avoid running away from him.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha as you've probably already guessed. Shall we start your tour?" He said nothing about her unusually pink hair.

"I suppose," Sakura said. Sasuke stood up and offered her a hand. Sakura for lack of a way of turning down his chivalry took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

He released her hand shortly after that to her happiness. She after all was quite shy and was sort of afraid of her extremely handsome tour guide.

"This is your weekly schedule. For the first week or two someone will make sure you get to the proper class. That someone will of course be a representative from the blue dorm. Lee-Anna and I are the representatives of the first years, Tenten and Neji are the representatives of the second years, Lee and Temari and the representatives of the third years, and Itachi and Ina are the representatives of the fourth years. However, we all pitch in with helping the first years," Sasuke told her, as he had no buildings to tell her about yet. "This is the park, you can come here when you have a free period or when you have a day off."

Sakura nodded but didn't speak. She was busy trying to remember the path they were going down and which paths they were taking to get where they were going.

"Anyway I have a list of your roommates here," Sasuke stated. Sakura perked up and looked at him intently. Every part of her being begged him to say that Ino was one of her roommates.

"Lets see, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino," Sasuke said.

"Ino who?" Sakura asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"Ino Yamanaka. Why?"

Sakura almost jumped for joy. "Oh its just I wanted to know if it was my best friend. And it is."

"You must have a lot of friends to have managed to have one in your dorm. Although Tenten was the one who chose who would be in the dorms. She even chose who would be in the boys' dorms," Sasuke rambled on and on about Tenten for a while. And the more he rambled the more she was sure that her roommate Tenten was the same Tenten as the popular Tenten from Sakura's high school.

"How do they choose representatives?" Sakura asked after a while. It was becoming quite clear to her it wasn't based off of a vote.

"Oh, they often take people from a specific school or family. Especially if the family is in the same dorm. For instance, Itachi is my older brother, Tenten is my older sister, Lee is my stepbrother, and Lee-Anna is my stepsister. However Neji was chosen because he's a genius, Temari was chosen because she's a friend of Ina's and Ina was chosen because no one wanted to choose someone else over her. When you meet Ina you'll know it because of the horrified looking people cowering at her feet. Don't say this out loud near her but she's mean. And not because she's a bully, she's mean because her only family is her little brother and she's defensive of her life. The only person she really bullies is Itachi and she does that because she likes him… I think…"

"Alright, I think I understand. By the way, did you and your older sister happen to attend different schools?"

"Yes. How did you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I remembered that last year's valedictorian's name was Tenten Uchiha and so I thought maybe your sister and her were the same person."

"Ah, you did go to the same school as my sister. And she was valedictorian. I can already see why you were placed in blue."

"How do they choose what dorm you're in? I mean Ino and my grades were completely different."

"They chose your dorm based off of your evaluation skills. The test that they gave you when you were accepted you'll remember were all questions like seven people got onto an otherwise empty bus with you. What is your reason for being on the bus? (A) I was on the bus as a passenger heading to whereever the bus stopped. Or (B) I was the driver of the bus." Sasuke stated. "To a question like that what would you answer?"

"I was the driver. Because if seven other people got onto the bus then and the bus is empty other than me then there would be no one driving the bus if I wasn't.

"Exactly so you understand why you are a blue?"

"Yes."

"Anyway back to the tour. That is the Science building. All first year classes are on the first floor so you'll be able to find your science class just by asking one of the professors on that floor. That is the History building; the first floor rule is the same. That's the Mathematics building and next to it is the English building. Then that building over there is the gymnasium, next to it are practice fields. That is the Auditorium. We'll be called there at random intervals during this summer and the school year. One of the representatives will make sure you get there. That building is for anything musical, and the one next to it is for Foreign Languages. Foreign Language is the only one where the first floor rule doesn't apply not counting of course the buildings with one floor such as the gymnasium and music building. There's the cafeteria. My family said that the food is better than most school food." The pair walked for a while occasionally meeting someone, usually a girl, who looked jealously at Sakura for what Sakura supposed to be for walking with Sasuke.

They eventually walked up to two huge blue buildings that were just far enough apart that if two people were standing in opposite buildings at a window they wouldn't be able to reach out and touch the other. It also helped that it looked like none of the windows lined up. They all looked like they were at least a foot to the left or right of each other and, Sakura was guessing based off of the difference in the level of the windows, that the floors were at slightly different levels as well.

"That is the boys' dorm. And on the right is the girls' dorm. I'll hand you off to one of the girls here because girls aren't allowed in the boys' dorm and vise versa."

About that moment a green eyed brunette girl walked out of the girls' dorm. She headed straight for Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hello I am Lee-Anna, you must be Sakura. Allow me to show you around the girls dorm."

And without further argument Lee-Anna grabbed Sakura and dragged her away from Sasuke who simply gave a slight nod and walked off toward the boys' dorm. Sakura simply decided it would be best for her health if she just went with Lee-Anna.

"This is my room in case you need me. That is Ina's room. And when I say Ina's room I mean Ina's room. Once you become a final year with top grades you pretty much get your own room. Not to mention by the time you're a final year your class will have thinned out quite a bit. Mostly because they'll have failed, dropped out or ran the heck away from the blue dorm. Yes you can switch dorms. As long as you have a valid reason. Like Ina was put in the gold dorm but she told them she wanted to be in blue dorm because she was allergic to one of the dorm members perfume. I don't think that was the real reason. Honestly I think she just hated the girls in her dorm so she ditched. So you can switch dorms. You can decide to switch to a lower ranked dorm which means all of the dorms but the gold dorm or the headmistress can assign you to the gold dorm."

"Okay."

"That is your room. Since you're already with two out of four female representatives you probably wont need to know where anyone else's room is."

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure."

"Do you know if any people other than me came from Konoha High this year?"

"Yeah, only the ones in blue though. There were a few. Ali, Christi, and Michael. (1) Why?"

"Oh no reason," Sakura said. In reality she was horrified. Those people had been the meanest of all toward her. She was certain that they would spread rumors, and do anything they could to make her miserable.

In short, she had just arrived and she already felt doomed.

**End of second chapter**

Authors note:

I named them that for lack of better names and so yeah don't complain please.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Cool

**Not Cool**

Meeting the Roommates

Lee-Anna pretty much ditched Sakura as soon as she was finished with the short conversation on who went to the school that had gone to Konoha High. Sakura found herself standing in front of the door to her room not sure whether or not she should knock or just go on in. After a while she decided it would be best to knock. Just in case someone was in there changing or something to that effect.

As soon as she knocked someone opened the door and she secretly wondered if someone had been standing at the door waiting for someone to knock or if someone had simply been getting ready to leave. As soon as she saw the face of the girl who opened the door she felt any self-confidence she had been gathering to knock on the door fly away.

"Oh Sakura. Good you're here. I was just about to go and see if something had happened and you weren't showing up," the brunette said pleasantly.

That of course was Tenten's style. She was always pleasant. But, even so, when facing the girl who you had always wanted to be during your high school years was intimidating.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to decide if I would should knock or just come in," Sakura murmured. She found the ground looked very interesting all of a sudden.

"Oh, this is your room too. You can come in whenever you please, Sakura. And you don't have to knock. None of us do," Tenten stated.

"Yeah come on in and pick a bed there's two left. Tenten insisted they be together for some reason I can't even begin to imagine," a girl in the room. Upon closer inspection Sakura noted that she was a blonde with four ponytails.

Sakura nodded and chose a bed. She promptly put the few items she had been carrying onto the bed.

"Is that _all_ you brought?" the pony-tailed girl asked incredulously.

"Oh no. I just… I just… couldn't carry all of my stuff all at once…" Sakura said. She was embarrassed that the others clearly hadn't had that problem.

"O-oh p-please allow m-me t-to assist y-you w-with the r-rest of y-your th-things," a soft voice said somewhere near Tenten.

Sakura noted that it was a blue haired girl that due to her silence and the darkness of the room she had failed to notice before.

"Oh that's very kind of you but I wouldn't want to trouble you. I can get it on my own. But thank you," Sakura said as she once again found the ground very impressive.

"Oh no all of us should help!" Tenten said in her special way that made her extremely likable.

"Yeah. We can all help and then we can go do something. Like we could go show Sakura the really good places to eat, or at least one of them. I'm starving," the blonde said. "And I do insist that you allow us to help because the faster it gets done the sooner I can drag you all off to eat something."

"You don't have to help you can go get something to eat without me," Sakura said.

"I am going to help you and that is final. Maybe we can get some of the guys to help us get her stuff just outside of the girls' dorm and then it will go even faster," the blonde replied.

"That's a great idea. I can go talk to my brothers. I think that should be enough," Tenten said happily.

The group walked out of the room. They headed over to the boys' dorm and rang the doorbell.

A tall boy with red eyes answered the door. Sakura had to use every bit of her strength not to rear back and run away. His eyes sort of freaked her out.

"What do you want?" the red-eyed guy asked in an irritated tone.

"I was wondering if you, Sasuke, and Lee would help us girls get Sakura's stuff moved in. I mean you boys could just move her stuff right outside the girls dorm right?" Tenten asked.

"You can ask the others but I'm not moving anyone's crap around. Besides I have to take Ina to lunch in five minutes. Apparently I did something that ticked her off and I have to make amends," he replied not even glancing away from Tenten.

"Oh alright. Can you get the guys over here then?" Tenten asked sweetly. The red-eyed guy nodded in the exact manner Sasuke had as Lee-Anna had drug her away. He walked away and a few minutes later a different boy came to the door. He was wearing all green and had a bowl hair cut. Sakura was disgusted. The blonde clearly wasn't.

"Lee, is there any chance that you can help us get Sakura's stuff?" she asked. The boy, Lee as he was called, flushed slightly at her tone and nodded.

"Get Sasuke over here. And we could really use another guy's help. Get someone else who's willing to help," Tenten said in a tone that suggested that she wasn't ordering but yet it made you follow it like it was an order.

Lee nodded and left so they were once again standing at the door.

Sasuke walked over. "Fine I'll help. But only if you promise not to do this for your other roommate, I don't want to move every girl in your room into your room and that Ino girl is the only one I won't have helped."

"Ino's boyfriend will probably help her," Sakura said before she realized what she was saying.

"OH! You're the only girl in the dorm without a boyfriend!" the blonde girl said. "That means we have to hook you up!"

"Who said I didn't have a boyfriend?" Sakura said wondering if it was that obvious no guy had ever asked her out. Sure Ino had set her up on blind dates before but they hadn't gone so well.

"Well no one but, no one came to help you move in. And if your boyfriend wasn't willing to do that then you should dump him and let us hook you up anyway," the blonde girl said.

"…W-we n-never t-told S-Sakura our n-names," the blue haired girl whispered.

"Oh yeah! I'm Temari. And this is Hinata. So are you going to let us hook you up?" the blonde girl asked.

"My friend Ino tried hooking me up once. It didn't go too well. He said I was a freak and Ino agreed that she would never try to hook me up with one of her boyfriend's friends ever again. The last guy she tried to hook me up with insulted me the entire time and so she agreed the next date I went on she was going with Shikamaru," Sakura said in an attempt to get Temari to realize how hard it would be to set her up.

"I think what she's trying to say is that she doesn't want you to hook her up," Sasuke grumbled clearly unhappy he was being brought into a girls' conversation.

A new voice then joined the conversation, "I'll help," the voice said. They sounded completely bored at the prospect. Sakura looked over. A boy with white eyes, which Sakura had noticed Hinata had as well, was standing in the doorway slightly behind Sasuke.

"Thank you. Sakura this is Neji Hyuuga, Neji this is Sakura Haruno. She's moving into the dorm with Hinata, Temari, and I," Tenten said pleasantly.

Neji nodded slightly. Hinata spoke up, "Neji is my older cousin."

"And…" Temari started.

"Tenten's boyfriend!" both Hinata and Temari finished happily.

"…" Tenten and Neji said.

"I'm back sorry it took so long I couldn't find anyone willing to… OH! Neji have you agreed to help?" Lee said as he ran over… well more like into Neji who barely managed to keep his balance so he wouldn't fall into Sasuke.

"Yes Lee. Shall we get started then?" Neji asked.

"Right," Tenten said. Immediately they felt a frightening aura surround their immediate area. Sakura shivered.

"Oh don't worry too much. That's just Ina. She's in a foul mood. She almost always is. Don't worry. Itachi will come out momentarily and they'll leave and her mood will be better," Temari said.

Itachi walked out mumbling something about Ina scaring all of the guys. He walked over to a girl that had it not been for the ponytail and the cruel look she was giving everyone Sakura could've been convinced it was Tenten.

The girl latched onto Itachi's arm and her aura immediately brightened. Sakura calmed and the group went to go start unloading her stuff.

An hour later Sakura was completely unpacked. And Temari was dragging them out the door of their room toward a restaurant. Somehow Lee-Anna, the boys, and several other people got involved on the way.

The group sat at a table in a restaurant that had great smells all around the place.

"Sakura please allow me to introduce you to the gang. These are Temari's younger brothers Gaara and Kankuro. That's Ina's younger brother Naruto. These are Kiba, Shino, Choji, Sai," Tenten said as she pointed around at the large group.

"Nice to meet you," they all said in unison.

"Nice to meet you all, too," Sakura replied.

"This year's going to be great! Right Hinata?" the blonde boy that Tenten referred to as Naruto said. Sakura could only assume that he was Hinata's boyfriend.

"Yeah, we already have a lot of friends, and the year hasn't even started yet," Hinata replied in a much quieter voice.

"Yeah. And in our dorm we only have one more girl who needs to show up and then our entire dorm will be here," Temari said.

"Yeah, Sakura do you know when Ino's showing up. Temari remembers talking to her but she doesn't remember when she said she was showing. It's written down somewhere. But we haven't had time to look," Tenten said.

"Oh yeah, she's supposed to arrive in two weeks," Sakura replied. And then for the rest of the time they talked about random things and ate the restaurants wonderful food.

**End of third chapter**

Author notes:

Hinata stutters occasionally in this but mostly I think she'll only stutter around people she doesn't know. She just talks really quiet.

Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Cool

**Not Cool**

Ino's Arrival

Sakura stood at the gate waiting for Ino to arrive. It had been two weeks since Sakura had arrived and though she had made several new friends she was excited to see her best friend. Soon enough she saw Ino's car pull up and Shikamaru's follow shortly.

About that time Sasuke and Lee-Anna both arrived. Ino hopped out of her car and upon seeing Sakura let out a squeal. She ran over and practically mauled Sakura with her hug.

"Sakura its been such a long time. I've missed you these last two weeks!" Ino cried.

"I've missed you too Ino. Guess what!" Sakura said happily.

"What? Tell me!"

"We were put in the same room!"

"OMG really! That's awesome!" Ino squealed. "You have to tell me everything that's gone on since you got here. And…" Ino turned to look at Shikamaru who was currently trying to get some of her stuff, "…I probably should go help him."

Sakura nodded and as Ino walked away she turned to Lee-Anna and Sasuke, who Ino had not noticed at all. "That's Ino, she's my best friend," Sakura said to the looks they both had on their faces.

"Right," Sasuke said. Sakura ran off to go and assist Ino with her stuff.

Lee-Anna glanced at Sasuke. "You said you wouldn't," she stated.

"I know. I said it after all," Sasuke said after a moment. Then he promptly went and grabbed a bag from Sakura that she seemed to be having problems with and used the other hand to help Shikamaru with a trunk.

Lee-Anna blinked. "Well I knew if she asked he would help her friend but I never thought he would just help. Shows what I know doesn't it?" she said to herself before going over to help as well despite the fact that she really didn't like helping people.

As they arrived at the dorms Sakura started explaining the rules that had already been drilled into her mind. For once Sasuke and Lee-Anna didn't have to say a word.

Outside the girls' dorm Tenten stood with Temari and Hinata talking about the best way to deal with making sure everyone followed the rules, old and new.

"Hey guys," Sakura said. Tenten looked up saw the stuff that was being brought in and along with Temari ran over to grab the trunk from Sasuke and Shikamaru. Hinata ran to go and get the door.

Shikamaru and Sasuke turned to go and continue getting Ino's possessions.

"Hey you must be Ino. I'm Temari, the girl who called you a few weeks back," Temari said. She smiled. "I would shake your hand but currently my hand is sort of occupied. To bad the boys can't help us at least get our stuff into our room. I mean they could even have a professor come and watch them come and leave. Then we could have some help."

"Yeah I just don't understand that. We might as well call in a brigade of female movers," Ino said.

"Th-this is our room," Hinata whispered. "Your bed is that one next to Sakura's."

"Oh yeah, Ino, this is Hinata and this is Tenten. Along with Temari they are our roommates," Sakura said as they entered the room and showed Ino her bed.

Ino smiled. "It's nice to meet you all and I hope you've taken good care of my best friend."

"I hope we have too. She's been such a nice girl so far. We've been trying to be good friends," Temari said.

"Oh they've been great," Sakura said.

"Oh and just so you know Lee-Anna and Sasuke are the representatives of the first years, Neji and I are the representatives of the second years, Lee and Temari are the representatives of the third years, and Itachi and Ina are the representatives of the fourth years," Tenten said.

"I see. I guess I'll have to figure out who all those people are later," Ino said.

"I am Lee-Anna, Sasuke is the other guy that helped with your stuff," Lee-Anna said from the doorway of their room.

"Oh. I probably should go and help Shikamaru with the rest of my stuff," Ino said before heading back out. She immediately came back. "Umm… Sakura can you help me find my way there and back?" Ino asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. Lets go." Sakura said, she ran out with Ino and Lee-Anna stood at the door effectively blocking the others from heading out after her.

"Sasuke said he wasn't going to help your other roommate. But the second Sakura went over to help with her stuff, even after I pointed out to him that he said he wouldn't, he headed over and helped Sakura with a heavy bag," Lee-Anna said.

"Sasuke doesn't do stuff like that for just anyone. And I'm willing to bet that he wasn't doing anything for Ino," Tenten said. "He always does what he says he's going to do. He has never once said something and then done the opposite until now."

"Interesting. Should we go and help them?" Temari asked.

"Well you can. But you know me, there's no way I'm going to go and help more than I absolutely have to. I didn't even intend to help with the stuff that I did help with."

"Well alright, then we'll go help. Besides I want to make sure they aren't out there forever in this heat. It shouldn't be this hot this far into the year," Tenten said.

"I agree," Hinata said. "In this heat. Carrying bags… oh goodness. And I'm certain that her boyfriend has his own stuff he needs to get. Maybe we can get some of the guys to help with his stuff so it can go faster."

"That's a great idea. If we get guys to help Ino's boyfriend and girls to help Ino it will go much faster," Tenten said. "So lets go beg some of the guys to help."

"I'll go ask Naruto and see if Kiba and Shino will help as well," Hinata said.

"I'll get Neji and Lee, then I'll see if Ina and Itachi are willing to assist us as well," Tenten said.

"That is highly unlikely. Has Sakura even _met _Ina?" Temari asked.

"No. I sort of hope she will soon though. Ina doesn't like it when people have to think about who she is," Tenten said before walking out with Hinata.

"Right, I'll just go since my brother's won't help unless Lee-Anna were to ask Gaara and Gaara were to threaten Kankuro," Temari said to herself before heading out to help with some of Ino's bags.

Tenten walked over to the boys' blue dorm and knocked on the door. Itachi opened the door as was customary.

"Hi Itachi! I was wondering if maybe you, Neji, and Lee would be willing to help one of your fellow students get their stuff. And this time we're asking you to help with a guy's stuff. Us girls will handle the girl's stuff at least for the moment."

"I can help today," Itachi said. "But only because I know if I don't help you'll get all upset. As for Neji and Lee, they're over there." Itachi walked away and came back with Lee and Neji in tow. "Lets go and help what's his face get his stuff boys."

Lee nodded excitedly. "Is he in our dorm or someone else's?"

"I'm not sure. His name is Shikamaru. All of you are representatives, you tell me."

"Oh yes of course! He is the genius who passed the exam in like thirty minutes!" Lee said. "He almost beat Neji and Itachi's time!"

"Of course. Now go help him. He's currently getting his girlfriends stuff but us girls are about to go take it away from them. Just as soon as I go talk to Ina," Tenten replied. She walked off with a wink, which everyone knew was directed at Neji.

Tenten ran over and knocked on Ina's door. The door snapped open almost immediately and Ina looked out. "What?" she asked in a less irritated tone than she looked.

"Can you help us with one of the girl's stuff? Her name is Ino. You should be nice to her because she's almost got the same name as you. Not counting the Uzamaki part of course," Tenten said.

"Is Itachi helping with someone's stuff?"

"He's helping with Ino's boyfriend's stuff. We thought it would go faster if the boys helped the boy and the girls helped the girls that way the stuff wouldn't have to change hands every three minutes."

"I'll help but only because you know I want to be as close to Itachi as physically possible," Ina said before walking out and promptly sulking out toward the parking lot.

"Thank goodness," Tenten murmured.

**(Less than an hour later)**

Tenten convinced everyone that the best idea was to go to a café before someone died of lack of nutrition directly after they had finished getting everyone's stuff together.

"Thank you so much for the help," Ino said.

Tenten smiled before speaking. "It was our pleasure to help the friend of one of our friends. After all a friend of Sakura is a friend of ours."

Sasuke nodded slightly but didn't seem to hear anything she had said. He was busy staring inconspicuously over his menu at Sakura. Lee nodded enthusiastically but seemed to be in the world where Temari was clinging to his arm more than the world where his stepsister was speaking. Kiba and Shino nodded and were the only guys, other than Shikamaru and maybe Neji, which appeared to be paying any attention to what had been said. Itachi had completely ignored the comment and was trying to pry his arm away from Ina. Naruto was gazing dreamily at Hinata and hadn't even heard Tenten's statement. Neji was staring at Tenten intently as though he had decided he may never see her again and was trying to memorize her face.

As for the girls, Sakura was listening happily at the sound of someone saying that she was her friend. Temari was clinging to Lee's arm as mentioned earlier. Ino was smiling at the fact that her friend had finally bloomed and made friends. Ina was insistently clinging to Itachi's arm even though he wasn't pleased. Hinata was flushing furiously at Naruto's gaze even though she was trying to pay attention to the words of her friend. And Tenten was suddenly realizing that Neji was just staring at her and was blushing slightly herself.

After they left the café Ino and Sakura had some time to talk about what had happened recently without anyone else around.

"So," Ino said, "I know some of those people had to be dating. Tell me the names of the who's with who since I don't know them very well."

"Alright. Apparently Temari and Lee are dating, Tenten and Neji are dating, Hinata and Naruto are dating, Ina is in love with Itachi though I don't know if the feeling is mutual though he does go through a lot of trouble to keep her happy. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino are dating no one as far as I know and Lee-Anna is dating a guy named Gaara whom you haven't met yet," Sakura said.

"Wow, that's cool. Sasuke is the guy who helped you with one of my bags isn't he?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just was making sure I knew who you were talking about just then," Ino said.

**End of fourth chapter**

Authors note:

We all know that Ino has come up with a devious plan. But so have the other girls. You'll have to wait and see if their plans are anything alike.

Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Not Cool**

Plan gone messy

Ino smiled pleasantly. She was sure that she was right this time. Sakura walked beside her, she thought Ino's smile was because they were together. Mind, Ino was glad to see her best friend but she wanted one last chance to prove she would be able to match make someone with Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha had presented himself. All Ino had to do was make sure he wasn't currently seeing someone and she knew she could convince him that Sakura would make a great girlfriend. He after all knew what a sweet girl Sakura was.

There was just one problem. While Ino was certain that she needed to redeem herself she also knew that she had promised to never try to set Sakura up on a date again.

Ino thought back to that day…

_Sakura ran in crying. "Ino. He called me a freak, weirdo, and he said I was ugly among other things all night long!"_

_Ino had been shocked at her peer's cruelty toward her friend and had promised her that she would go on the next date with Sakura as a double date to make sure Sakura wasn't insulted…_

Ino paused mid-thought. She hadn't promised to never set Sakura up again… she had promised to go with her.

"Sakura… I've been thinking that I haven't tried to set you up in a while and well I did promise that Shikamaru and I would go on the next date with you so… can I try and set you up again?"

"Temari made me promise to let her try and set me up. You can go and talk to her. Maybe between you, her, Tenten, and Hinata you'll be able to come up with someone who won't insult me," Sakura said.

"Okay! I have a great person in mind I'll just have to ask and make sure he isn't seeing anyone!" Ino said happily. She watched Sasuke walk by the two of them. She didn't miss the fawning look he gave Sakura. Oh yes… if he wasn't seeing anyone, which based off of the look that he gave Sakura he wasn't, he would definitely be a good choice for her first college date.

"Well go on ahead. I have to catch up with Sasuke to ask him something about my schedule. For some reason it seems like I have two classes in the same time block all year round and on the exact same days. Weird huh?" Sakura said. She ran off after Sasuke, which only made Ino more excited.

She ran off to go and find Temari. Temari and the rest of their roommates were in their room.

"Hey, Temari, Sakura told me that she promised to let you try and set her up so I was wondering, after asking her if it was okay, if I could help?" Ino said as she came in.

"You have really great timing. We were just discussing that," Tenten said. She didn't allow Temari to speak though Temari didn't seem to mind Ino's presence.

"Yeah we're going over the available guys currently on campus and what our reasons are that they would or wouldn't work," Temari said. "Since you know her the best and probably know why the other guys didn't work out you'll probably be a big help."

"Most of them didn't work out because they insulted her. When I set her up with them I thought they were nice guys but by the time I had set her up with them I began to realize I had lost all respect for them. So no one that would insult her, especially on purpose," Ino said. "However there is one other reason why most of them didn't work out and honestly I don't understand it… But it won't effect her now I'm almost certain… the circumstances aren't the same."

Tenten nodded. Tenten would know, after all, she had been there. She knew how unpopular Sakura had been. Ino simply wasn't cruel enough to tell all of Sakura's new friends that Sakura hadn't been popular. She didn't know them very well after all. How could Ino be sure that they wouldn't leave her friend behind if they knew she hadn't been popular?

"Okay so that pretty much takes out Sai… he isn't cruel he just doesn't really seem to understand that the statement he made is more painful than he meant for it to be. Not to mention his lack of social knowledge could mean putting her on the spot with awkward questions that she doesn't need to be asked on a date. Especially a first date," Temari, stated.

"As for Choji… he pays more attention to his food than his date and for someone with a bad background of first dates that could be traumatizing in more than one way," Tenten decided.

"Shino wouldn't work because he is, bless his heart, not really ready for a relationship with a girl… he hardly can stand for someone to touch him for something simple like a handshake and he studies bugs which I am under the impression Sakura fears at least slightly," Hinata murmured.

"Kiba's a nice guy but he tends to not take anything seriously and he tends to prank anyone within range. If I remember correctly Sakura was the butt of many of the practical jokes in high school and would be severely wounded if someone were to do something to her on a date. Especially someone she thinks is her friend," Tenten stated thoughtfully.

"Kankuro is a pervert and I wouldn't send my worst enemy on a date with him so why would I send my friend. Besides, he likes Tenten and if that were to come to light on or after their date it could cause all sorts of tragic things in Sakura's mind," Temari stated.

"So, pretty much that leaves us with who we originally thought would be best anyway," Tenten said.

"Who's that? I had an idea, but lets see if ours are the same," Ino said.

"Well, Sasuke, of course," Temari said.

"That's who I thought too. I just didn't know if he was already dating someone or not. I didn't want to say anything if he was… that would be awkward… especially in front of his sister… no offense intended to you of course, Tenten."

"Your reasoning is logical. I assume you've seen the way that Sasuke looks at her then? We have other reasons for thinking that they would work well together but we'll tell you those after we try this out," Tenten said. "And I'm not offended that you wouldn't want to say something like that with me here. After all, you don't know me very well, you have no proof that I wouldn't run off and tell everyone else and we would all laugh at Sakura and you."

"I'm more worried about Sakura. She's very sensitive and with good reason," Ino said. "Nobody ever left her alone during high school. Who wouldn't be sensitive?"

**Break**

After hours of planning all of Sakura's roommates had decided they had developed the perfect plan.

They would first convince Sasuke to go on a date with Sakura. He of course would have to agree to go with Ino and Shikamaru as well. For the reasoning that Ino _had_ promised and Sakura probably wouldn't go if Ino didn't go as well. Then they would have it arranged that somehow Ino and Shikamaru get drug away however not so far that they couldn't keep a progress report. Just far enough away that both couples could exchange words without the other couple hearing as long as they were to keep their voices low.

So it was up to Tenten to convince Sasuke that it was a good idea. She after all knew exactly the words to use in order to convince him.

She walked up to him while he was alone and started talking about how her and 'the girls' were setting Sakura up. And that they had decided he was the best candidate for the job.

He had declined as expected. He didn't like people trying to set him up.

Tenten had immediately told him it was fine. After all they had an idea of someone else who might be willing. Her exact words were, "I'm sure that Sai and Sakura would make a nice couple too."

Sasuke had a tendency to compete with Sai. Since they both had similar features they were often mistaken for one another. Sasuke didn't want Sai as competition for Sakura's affection. Sai was enough like him that she might just go with the first one who came her way. That wouldn't work well for Sasuke.

"I'll do it," Sasuke muttered. "But only because we both know I don't want him for competition. At least not in this subject."

Tenten had nodded. "Oh and by the way, Ino and Shikamaru will be joining you as well on the terms that Ino promised Sakura she would go with her on her next date. I believe you were there when this subject was brought up?"

Sasuke nodded but he didn't look pleased. After all he really wanted Sakura's attention all to himself.

Upon meeting her, Shikamaru, and Ino for their date Sasuke began to realize that the entire thing had been planned out as, for some reason, the restaurant didn't have any tables for four however they did have two tables for two sitting within speaking distance from each other.

The date

"So, did you have any idea they were setting you up with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I thought something might be up when Temari kept bringing the subject up around you… and then there was the whole thing where Ino kept smiling really strangely when you were around and would look from me to you like she was formulating some sort of plan in the back of her mind. But I had already promised so…"

Sakura didn't realize what she had said wrong. She wasn't very good with her people skills and she had actually been trying to explain to Sasuke that if _he_ didn't want to be around her then she would forgive him. It would be okay with her.

However, what it came out sounding like was, 'I would really rather not be on this date with _you_. So it wasn't surprising that Sasuke tensed up suddenly. At least it wouldn't have been surprising had it not been Sakura who he was with.

"Are you trying to say that you don't want to be on this date with me?" Sasuke asked. It was clear he was trying to keep and even tone and Sakura was only more confused by his words.

"O-of course not! I only meant that… well I…" her lack of ability to explain to him that she had been worried he had been conned into going on the date with her by his older sister, which in reality wasn't that far from the truth, only helped make his anger gain in volume.

He had left without a word and Ino and Shikamaru who had heard nothing of the exchange, which almost without a doubt would've been avoided had they been sitting at the same table, were left confused. They were also left with a sobbing Sakura.

Ino had asked Shikamaru if he could let her deal with Sakura, which he gladly accepted and asked her to call when they got back on campus so he would know they were safe. (Since they had walked there was no real reason for him to wait for them, especially when Sakura without a doubt didn't need Ino's boyfriend there simply reminding her that she could never seem to make a relationship work.)

"Sakura what happened. Surely he didn't insult you!" Ino said. "I thought he wasn't cruel enough to do something like that! I promise I'll never try to set you up again. Especially after this."

"I'm sorry I can't make any relationships work Ino. It isn't your fault. When you pick a guy you think he'll be kind to me and then it just turns out badly. Maybe I'm just not cut out for the dating world."

**End of fifth chapter**

Authors note:

I know that this chapter is a little… depressing might be a little strong but it fits better than sad. However somehow I can see Sasuke reacting like that if he were to go on a date and come to assume that the other person didn't want to be there. Also you have to understand that Sakura really didn't mean to offend anyone. And she has yet to realize what it was that she said to offend Sasuke due to her lack of social skills, due to her lack of friends, due to her lack of popularity. So yeah… Please R&R.


End file.
